None.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to a collapsible cup with vented pocket and method of placing a pill into a collapsible cup with vented pocket.
Seasonal allergy sufferers and others who take a daily pill to remedy aches and pains have had a difficult time administering their medication. Because of this, it is desirous to find an easier way to dispense a pill.
2. Related Art
Solid cups having a pill-dispensing pocket are known. These cups, however, have a problem in that the xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d or pill-dispensing area, requires the pill to be placed in a certain orientation. In addition, only pills of a certain size can be deployed in the pill-dispensing area.
Collapsible cups are known in the camping arts.
It is in view of the above problems that the present invention was developed. Generally, collapsible cup with vented pocket comprises a base member for supporting the apparatus. A plurality of telescoping components form a fluid-tight seal by friction fitting the plurality of telescoping components together. An outermost telescoping component is attached to the base member to form an impervious junction between the base member and the outermost telescoping component. A vented pocket, alternately termed pill basket, or vented pill basket, is attached to an innermost telescoping component. The innermost telescoping component is the final component of the plurality of telescoping components.
The method of the present invention comprises the steps of first obtaining a pill. Second, the pill is placed into a collapsible cup with vented pocket. Finally, a plurality of telescoping components is actuated.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form a part of the specification, illustrate the embodiments of the present invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention. In the drawings:
FIG. 1 is a side view of a typical collapsible cup with vented pocket, shown without a mating lid, with a plurality of telescoping components in expanded form;
FIG. 2 is a top view of the collapsible cup with vented pocket shown without the mating lid;
FIG. 3 is a perspective of the collapsible cup with vented pocket, shown without the mating lid, with a plurality of telescoping components in expanded form;
FIG. 4 is a side view of the collapsible cup with vented pocket, shown with the plurality of telescoping components in retracted form, with the mating lid included.